


Surprise

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The Middle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When the Heck's and the Donahue's go out for a night they get a big surprise. Their children are hiding some very gossip worthy news.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This was inspired by the season 2 episode taking back the house  
> A/N2 so 9x6 is called the set up and the synopsis reads that Sean is finally about to ask sue out and sue gets nervous and blurts out that they should set each other up with their friends. Ugg my Sue Sean heart can not take much more of these misunderstandings.

 

 

“It’s so good to be out of the house. I have been feeling a bit at loose ends lately what with Sue in college Axl with his new job and Lexie and Brick making the best of his Sophomore year.” Frankie said taking a sip of her margarita.

“I know we never see Sean anymore what with him being busy with Med school and his new girlfriend and Dotty and Shelly are off doing their own projects.” Nancy agreed.

“ooh Sean has a new girlfriend do tell.” Frankie leaned forward hoping for the gossip.

“I really don’t have much to tell.” Nancy said, he doesn’t tell me anything. I just know there is a girlfriend and that’s it no other details he’s actually being very secretive about it.  I assume it’s someone he is going to school with but I’m not sure. It’s

actually very annoying I want to know who this girl is. One thing I do know is that he smiles more then I’ve ever seen.” Nancy twisted the glass in her hand.

“That is so nice. Axl and Lexie are doing well Brick loves his year or I think he does anyway he hasn’t talked about it much since the beginning of the year.”

“And what about Sue?”

“You know I haven’t seen Sue in a few weeks. I am not sure what she is up to. I know she hangs out with Axl and Lexie a lot since she shares an apartment with Lexie at least her and Axl are getting along better now that’s a plus.”

“the band is going to start soon.” Mike pointed out as Ron came to the table with another round of drinks.

“I just saw Axl and some girl over in that corner it seemed they were waiting for someone I heard Axl mention that they were late.” Ron said taking his seat.

“Really.” Frankie stood up and looked around spotting her eldest son at a far table. “That’s Lexie but I wonder who they are waiting for. I am surprised they like this band. This is more Sue’s style I would think.” Frankie took her seat and picked up her second drink.

Light chatter went around the table as the band played a few songs. Just as the band was taking a break a slight disturbance from the entrance caught their attention.

“Sorry, sorry we’re late Sean lost his keys.”

“you distracted me.” Another voice cut over the first.”

“Eww I did not need to hear that.” That was clearly Axl.

“Axl.” Lexie hissed.

Frankie and Nancy looked at each other eyes wide as they craned their necks towards the corner table. They couldn’t have heard what they just heard could they? No it wasn’t possible.

“Was that Sue and Sean?” Mike asked.

“Shh.” Frankie hissed as she strained to hear the conversation from the other table. Nancy seemed to be holding her breath.

“What do you think I want to hear about you and my best friend? No I don’t but I Have to so suck it up.” Sue glared at her brother.

“Yes well Sean has been my friend long before you two got together come to think of it you’ve dated both of my best friends.”

“Low blow man really low blow.” Sean was not pleased with his best friend at that moment as Sue looked like she was about to start to cry. “Hey Suzy Q why don’t I go and get us some drink and don’t worry Axl I will bring you your girly drink.” Sean snapped in a very un Donahue way.

“Thanks” Sue whispered hurt still shining in her eyes.

Axl swallowed “I’m sorry Sue really I am you know I’m happy for you and Sean.”

“It’s fine.” She tried to swallow her tears. The table of young adult sat in silence as the table that held their parents sat in shocked silence.

“Wow.” Frankie’s jaw dropped.

“I know.” Nancy nodded wide-eyed “I never would have suspected but now that I think about it I probably should have I mean there was that one time that Sue showed up at my house in a red ball gown looking for Sean.

“What really?”

“Yeah she had some dance. I thought it was odd but it’s all making sense now.

“Mike what do you think about this?” Frankie turned towards her husband.

“Better then that Derrin kid.” Was all Mike had to say about the situation.

“I think it’s nice.” Ron added. Just then they noticed Sean brining drinks back to the table and went back to their eavesdropping.

“Here you go Suzy Q.” Sean sat a drink down in front of her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks babe.” Sue took a sip of her drink and cuddled into Sean. Just then the bad started up and Sue looked over at Sean who was smiling

“Suzy Q will you give me that honor of this dance.” Sean held out his hand.”

“of course.” Sue blushed taking Sean’s hand. She loved the way her hand felt in his. Lexie gave Axl puppy dog eyes until he sighed and stood up offering her his hand. Just as they were walking towards the dance floor they heard a loud crash. They all turned to see Frankie sprawled out on the floor as Mike and the Donahue’s rushed to help her up.

“Mom,” Sue and Axl stood frozen looking at the scene in front of them. They shook their heads and all four of the younger adults rushed forward to help Frankie up from the floor.

“Mom are you okay?” Sue asked worriedly.

“Mrs. Heck follow my finger.” Sean said kneeling down by the chair they had righted and sat Frankie in.

“I am fine I promise.” She was flustered she had fallen trying to hear more of the conversation between her children and their significant others.  “Now you two.” She gestured between Sean and Sue what is going on?”

“Oh.” Sue flushed red. “Well you see, we are dating have been for a few months now.” She wrung her hands together.

Sean smiled taking her hand. “It’s okay Suzy Q.” he whispered and all the adults watched her relax instantly.  They were a little in aw. None of then had ever seen anyone take the nervous energy away from Sue the way Sean had just done.

Mike watched and knew he was losing his little girl. Frankie watched and knew Sue had found her perfect balance. Nancy watched the love between the two kids her only son and the girl she’d watched grow up and she started to plan their wedding.

Ron was just happy to see his son happy.

That night had been a surprise for all of them but a better surprise they were not sure could be found. The Donahue’s and the Hecks would be joined at some point in the future and no one in that group doubted it for a moment.

 


End file.
